RWBY SCP 003
by Valley of The ID
Summary: Little bit more development. Interaction with Ruby and Yang. Goals laid down some exploration on more practical tec Remnant may have, and racism. Tai, Ruby, Yang, Isaac. Kind of a making up and making friends shout out. Isaac is always cussing so T for reasons.


A blending of RWBY and the SCP.

This version of the SCP is that of a world funded organization. The entire planet has experienced creatures you can find in the SCP universe. The D class are mostly lawless people tried and convicted of crimes, sentenced to serve the world.

What do you do with someone who breaks all the excepted laws?

Foster them, let them be someones else's problem.

* * *

**Which way the wind Blows**

For team RWBY the weekend came and went as normal. Monday being Monday things altered drastically. The first was no Isaac at breakfast, nor lunch. Blake commented near the end of the day he was not in the library. When Weiss, irritated by the, to her, false concern asked around, no one had seen the odd boy.

The next day, Ruby being Ruby asked the professors. Most didn't know about him, Goodwitch did. He had been sent to one of the lower schools.

"He is, notwithstanding his claims, a 10 year old boy, and has a long way to go before he may enter Beacon, or any other academy." Goodwitch informed Ruby in a rather cold way. "We found someone willing to foster him until he is old enough to be on his own." With that said Goodwitch went about her business.

"Well, that's a thing." Yang sighed aloud when she learned what happened. "I was so looking forward to, helping him train." She snickered at her own dark joke and left for her own training.

Weiss held no remorse in her statement. "He's where he belongs." To her that boy should be in the lower schools, and by her opinion she believed Ruby also.

"You may see him earlier then you think." Blake told Weiss enjoying her puzzled look. "If what he said is true. He is an adult in the body of a boy, dust, semblance, and aura. That's all he needs to apply himself, he will become skilled, and my guess is he will learn quickly."

Weiss harrumphed under her breath not believing it possible before setting her desk up for study.

**Spring Break**

"Dad! You did What!?" Yang burst out her voice confused and angry. "You fostered that psychopath!? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ruby and Yang watched their father stand heading out of the kitchen. "Never came up when we talked to each other. Let me show you something."

They had come home for the semester break, once the greetings and hugs had ended they had eaten and talked until Isaac came up, Tai told them about their new guest. He waited until Yang wound down. When things had mellowed enough he led them to the guest room and without knocking opened the door. "Take a look."

Ruby was the first in, the room for lack of a better word was textbook clean and organized, save for a rope stretched wall to wall close to the ceiling. Ruby zipped up to a shelf that held over a dozen trophies and awards from mid school. Academics, fighting, all the hurtles students aspire to. "He's there top student?" She breathed. Tie nodded his head.

"As far as the mental state goes, he is seeing three shrinks, well, two now, one couldn't handle what he learned about him. Also, Beacon is paying for the therapy." He sighed a bit as he reminded them. "Isaac is still over the top, and being an adult in mind, it will be sometime before anyone will consider him, normal." As Yang started to protest Tai held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't worry he left this morning with a bunch of students and a professor for an extended hunt. You won't see him. As for why he is here? Ozpin wants him close to keep an eye on him. I'm privy to quite a bit of odd happing's so I seemed the logical pick and being a hunter, he like you, has free schooling, and I get paid for fostering him, added lien I need for some projects of my own."

"Great." Yang irately flopped her arms starting for the door. "I'm going into town." She told Tai. A few minutes later her bike could be heard driving away, the engine gunning. Tai rubbed his neck sounding rather apologetic. "Yang didn't get her apology? Isaac told me he tried. Said Yang was being a hot head."

"He did dislocate her arm, and he talks creepy." Ruby reminded her father as she eyed five awards for different combat styles. "He's an expert shot too? No fair!" She protested. Tai chuckled. "So? There's two of you in the house now."

Ruby turned away from the display case and sighed admitting. "I keep forgetting he says, is, was an adult, with years of experience fighting and dealing with, with things." She looked down frowning a bit.

"Want to see some of the recordings he's made? There about the world he comes from." Ruby looked up hopefully interested. "It's not all pretty, but most of it is fascinating. If you don't want that, I have some of his grim hunts, he records all the fights, allows him to prove what was killed to the hunters guild."

Ruby made a face of confusion so Tai jumped in. "A bicycle helmet with four cameras on it, two others, one on the chest and one on the back. When a fight starts they turn them on and record the event, takes a bit of doing for the guide to certify all the kills, but it's a pretty good idea for getting a full bounty for the work done."

The two chatted for a while, until they went downstairs fixed up some snacks, things seemed to be going well in Tai's view, Ruby and Tai talked more then watched the recording unless something extra weird came up. The grim hunting record Ruby paused the recording and rewound to watch again.

"There training with, a death stalker?" Ruby sputtered. Tai just nodded. Telling her she should have seen the outburst on that one, and it wasn't the first. Nevermore muzzled, with a wing and or sometimes a foot cut off, crippled beowolves. They crippled that grim, cut off the stinger and legs, tied up the claws then play war games with it."

"Like that one kid, laying on the ground?" Ruby asked freezing the frame. Tai nodded. "That's the downed comrade skit. Someone with a full aura lays down right in front and the others protect them, for sixty seconds. If there hit, even once, it's a fail, another is retrieve your weapon, if a sword, someone sticks it in the grim and you have to retrieve it without being touched, he's made a bunch more, that's why a professor goes with them on a hunt. Parents here went a bit ballistic, even with the large amount of lien they were bringing in."

Ruby cocked her head interested. "How much?" "Well, each weekend so far, over a hundred thousand, each." Tai answered. "Most of the groups are aged thirteen and above, largest number for a weekend was fifteen hunters in the making." Ruby leaned back letting out a slow breath almost a whistle. "With the recordings, they're paid almost full price too." Tai added.

"Oh, it's not all fun and games. Some of the students quit trying to become hunters after a weekend with him, they get a taste of reality hunting grim. Some get hurt, but so far nothing major. Isaac plays it safe as can be, ending a hunt if someone is dangerous to the group or hurt, and any who do decide to continue start seriously studying after an outing. He seems to impress on them the harsh reality that's the grim." Tai quietly told Ruby.

"Why is he allowed to, well, run a class? That's what he's doing." Ruby sputtered. Indicating the screen where a student was trying to retrieve a weapon right under a death claws pincher without being touched. Tai nodded in agreement. "That's why the professors go. After the second weekend the amount of Lien they brought in made some parents take note, with everyone having there own recording, well to say some parents were shocked was an understatement." Tai went quiet for a moment thinking about what had happened.

"Some of the more outspoken wanted him expelled. I don't know about the others, but I believe it was because he looks like a faunas." Ruby frowned a bit confused. "He is, isn't he?" Tai shook his head. "The physical traits of a faunas are unique, he's almost full human, some kind of, uh, a reality bender, as he called it. A SCP 025 he, altered Isaac, told him he was acting catty, did it to him as a joke." Tai had a moment of hesitation wondering how much he should say. He kind of mentally shrugged. "That SCP 025 intended on changing him into a household cat, the kind that are small and you pet, a strike team showed up and contained 025 using a device called a reality stabilizer, or anchor. So he was only partly altered." Tai chuckled under his breath. "They did for a time call Isaac 025-A, then classified him as safe so he went back to his old name, uhw, number."

"As far as almost human, his DNA and some enzymes are different, to the point of study." Tai smiled lightly explaining to Ruby. "You should have seen the doctors, Isaac is charging them for any samples they take, and it's a seep price. Another thing, those instruments your team recovered, the construction is primitive, but the sensors are extremely sophisticated, Ironwood had to barter with Isaac to get his corporation."

Ruby blinked. "I thought, he." She could barely finish. "Acting, insane." She muttered. "Everything looked like he had been, was a slave."

Tai nodded. "A criminal, and sentenced to life for his crimes, so this organization took him, as they do others like him. They use them for dangerous, often fatal tasks."

"Like getting trapped, in a different world?" Ruby asked. Tai smiled and nodded his head repeating some of what she said to cement the idea. "Getting trapped in a another world."

Ruby leaned forward putting the recorder on the coffee table. "I don't know if I can get used to that idea, other worlds? Realities? It seems wrong somehow." Tai chuckled softly. "So, people moving, by foot over three hundred miles per hour is, normal?" Ruby sputtered a bit. "That's just my semblance! Nothing un-normal about that." She huffed.

Tai shrugged rather happy. "Well, that's reality for ya." Ruby made an incoherent noise and hit him with a pillow, smiling Tai grabbed it and then tossed it back, then it was on. The two turned that into a full blown pillow war. Ruby wound herself up and was yelling from her makeshift bunker. "No survivors!"

As all things are life went on. Ruby saw her old school mates. Visited her mothers grave killed a bunch of grim and hung out with her Dad and Yang. A few days before the end of the mini vacation The family heard bullheads flying overhead not one but three, heading for the town. Tai shaded his eyes as they flew past.

He knew that Isaac and company were coming back early, he just wondered, why? _"Well better intercept Yang before she gets wind of this."_ He thought. She had seemed better, her anger with the kid seemed to be abating somewhat, but she wanted some kind of balance concerning him. He just hoped it wasn't going to boil down to a fight. Sadly Tai did have to admit, Isaac could get under your skin.

He just had no fear, none or was it lack of concern Tai wondered, and he didn't like Qrow when he visited, calling him a responsible drunk to his face, yet seemed to be pleasant most of the time. You treated him as an adult and he acted as one, it was as simple as that.

As Tai went through the house calling out for Yang he recalled Isaac complaining on occasion how inconvenient it was to be so small. One of the few he had, well, playing the child with other children was the big one, but he seemed to be able to take anything life gave him and deal with it. Sometimes bluntly. He almost ran into Ruby as he called out.

"Sorry pumpkin, lot on my mind right now." Ruby nodded smiling. "You wanted sis for something? She went into town for some stuff." Ruby saw her fathers face turn into a concerned scowl. "Oh, boy." He muttered. "What's wrong dad?"

"Those bullheads? That's Isaacs crew, they came back early." Tai explained. Ruby blinked then fully understood. "It's ok, Sis doesn't want to slap him around any more, but she would like him to say he's sorry." Tai heaved out a sigh. "I wish it could be that simple. Come on, we better get to town, find out why they came back early."

"Perfect." Yang told herself admiring her new clubbing outfit. "This is going to turn heads." She also liked the disarming factor. Any seeing her would think. Babe with blond hair and nothing more. "Look out Vale." She told the mirror as she twisted and turned. She had just finished paying for her outfit when three bullhead's flew overhead. Curious she headed outside, her box tucked under one arm.

She watched one heading for the hospital, the other two the airport, such as it was. "Oh, no, he did not." Yang muttered heading for her bike. She knew Isaac was in that group. Patch simply didn't get much if any air traffic the boats were far cheaper. Her sister had talked to her about him, what he had been up to and she hated to admit it but he seemed to know what he was doing and she had been throwing a tantrum with him for what he had done to her. "Well, lets see what you do now." She told the wind as she drove to the airport. The idea he would be in the bullhead heading for the hospital didn't enter her head.

Yang found about eight mid school kids waiting at the buildings main entryway. She assumed waiting for there parents to pick them up. They were loaded down with backpacks and camping gear and looked like they had spent some time in the woods.

"Hay! Isaac around? I'm going to give him a rid home." Yang lied. Most of them Yang noted were the seniors of the mid school. One called out to her. "Not here, his at the hospital." Yang stared a bit surprised. "Oh, ok, thanks." She left putting her motorcycle into gear and sped away.

As she drove she realized a part of her never considered the little spud would get hurt, he had a bunch of scars she remembered but the idea she admitted was a foreign one.

Yang had expected a crowed of parents to be gathered, but traffic was normal. Parking she swaggered in finding some of the campers scattered about, two talking to a town official. Spotting Isaac was disturbingly easy he was sitting and seemed to be dozing, he would never have stood out save for the amount of drying blood on him.

Approaching Yang knew he wasn't hurt, backpack laying at his feet, sword, a gun laying next to it. What looked like a single shot 40mm strapped to the backpack. All of it needed cleaning. Him to. Only his face and hands were clean. He gave Yang a little hand wave as she approached becoming still after. Coming to a stop Yang gave him a lopsided grin slightly shaking her head. "You haven't changed." She told him.

She watched him open his eyes blinking away a light sleep. "Na, I've changed, just haven't lost my awareness, yet." He leaned forward rubbing his face. "There taking there sweet ass time in there." He yawned stretching a bit. "Sorry about coming back so soon, our teach kind of went all." He made quotations in the air. "I'll save you." He sighed leaning back. "He turned a simple fake, confuse and engulfed into a circus." Isaac explained. Heaving a tired sigh as he finished.

Yang crossed her arms feeling a bit confused about his words. "So? What happened?" She watched him chuckle. Pulling out his scroll then plugging in a flash mem he turned it on.

"We were doing all right, heading back to our landing point. We found grim started offering a greater challenge or resistance as our group was trying to leave. Guess they were tired of us waxing their black asses." Yang watched a group of kids slightly older then Ruby chopping away on a large group of mixed grim. With a trumpeting sound three behemoths pushed aside the forest running abreast moving in a straight line at the group. Isaac paused the recording.

"So? You going to let me see the rest of it?" Yang watched the slightly surprised expression forming on his face, then he chuckled. "Sorry, most want an explanation after seeing this part." He hit play. Yang watched hearing someone yelling out colors. "Yellow bait. Blue switch. Red executes." Yang saw Isaacs helmet was blue. Four pealed off seeming to be shooting randomly at the behemoths, while the rest dealt quickly with the grim around them. As the behemoths turned someone yelled on the radio Switch! Isaacs crew moved forward. Two directly attacking one, Isaac used one Behemoth tusk swinging on it to flip up into the air, landing near it's neck with sword down, it bit deep slipping between the armor plates of it's neck. Dark water shot out the handle of the sword like a fire hydrant.

Isaac paused the recording. "My semblance is liquid control, I'm drawing out the fluid from it, kills em pretty quick." Yang looked closer at Isaacs sword, square sided like Myrtenaster it had holes on the sides of the blade's becoming larger the higher on the blade and it was thicker like there was a tapering tube at the center. Then he hit play.

The behemoths were scattering there abreast formation sundered when that voice called out. "Red execute!" The blue team left the behemoths while those in red hats moved forward. Blue went back to the smaller grim hitting them from the side and just behind, when a huge crash of breaking trees and stone hailed three more behemoths.

"Yellow, Blue! Scatter and confuse!" There leader Yang assumed yelled. "Red?!" The voice asked. "Two minutes." Was the reply. The helmet camera showed a full circle of the controlled chaos. Someone yelled spikes and Isaac tossed some water under one behemoth while another, Yang assumed was the yeller formed it into ice spikes that bit deep onto its feet. Stopping its charge and slowing it down. All three bore down on Isaac who called out "Blue. Target." That's when the teacher intervened. The man dove in front of Isaac and drove one off, but the other warped a trunk around him and with an almost slow heave of its head tossed the teacher into and through a tree. You could see his aura flickering as he hit the ground tumbling and bouncing.

"Teacher Down! Blue!" That voice yelled. Four of the Blue moved to the downed teacher. Isaac suddenly was flying through the air, the camera seeing a large student picking him up and tossing him like a ball. He hit the forward behemoth in the stomach, and it seemed to deflate as liquid flowed like a pressurized fountain around him. It was like watching one of Rubys movies the dumb ones where you see what's going to happen and think to yourself why are they doing this? Can't they see the danger?

A behemoth caught Isaac and tossed him high into the air. "I can see my house." Isaac said into the radio. "Shut up Blue." Someone snapped. Red when your able enforce Yellow." The behemoth that had been hobbled stood waiting for Isaac to come down to him, not even paying attention to the large student coming from behind and to the side. From that height Yang could see the whole battle.

Yellow was being swarmed by smaller grim, they were jumping outside the circle the grim were trying to form. Keeping at the edges making the grim chase them, crossing each other almost random in their attacks. They would hit and bounce away never staying to finish any one grim. The effect was enlightening, the wounded were crippled in ways that hindered movement, like a severed limb. That slowed them down, kept them from joining the swarm and made them vulnerable to attack.

Red had one behemoth left while blue had two left with two blue helmeted students keeping one behemoth off the teacher. The large student managed to get the behemoths attention by driving his weapon deep into the side as Isaac came level with the trees. He landed on it's forward shoulders, took out a pistol and shot it in the back of the head, near the where the neck starts, you could see the fire dust burning in it's neck and skull. The grim started to thrash. A muffled thrum went through the grim. Isaac stood up on the behemoths head as it took a nose dive, landing on it's face and started to smoke.

Yang shook her head as Isaac ran down the head and between the last behemoths legs. "You're an idiot." She scolded glancing at him. "Hay, it's only stupid if it doesn't work." He responded. He had come out under its neck and stabbed up, leaving his sword in the grim, and scooping up the bloody teacher running off with him. "Blue, wounded clear." Yang guessed was team blues leader Isaacs back mounted recorder had a good view of a student using a short shotgun like weapon to blast out the last grims eye. The round exiting out the other side of it's head. "Sound off." Yang half smiled as each colored team voiced what was going on. "Yellow, Still thick with grim here. Red, just finishing off the last. Blue, wounded clear, grim clear, heading for Yellow."

Isaac was doing a large loop back to the teams when a flare reached into the sky. "Were going home! Reserve nothing! Kill them quickly!" Every student used their best dust and semblance in an all out attack, clearing the field in moments. Isaac turned off the recorder.

"And then we came here. Yellow and Red leader are still talking to the cops, and Blue leader is with the teacher in surgery." Shifting he frowned. "I still can't figger out why he jumped in front of those things."

Yang snorted all but laughing. "To save you, you simpleton." Isaac frowned deeper. "I was fine, ready to doge, retreat as needed, you can't attack those things head on, hell, the three were coming for me, which would have been really good." Then he called up the section of the recording he was talking about. "See? Two of my team on the right just behind one on the left. They didn't stand a chance."

"Behemoths?" Yang sarcastically asked. "Didn't stand a chance?" Isaac nodded. "There tough, but they have week points you can exploit like I did with that sustain burning fire dust to the number one spinal. Big blue nailed it in the short ribs. Thud used a solid slug to the eye. Killing one of them is, depending on the herd 5K each in our pockets. That herd of six, working together, trying to ambush us must have been really old, so. About 40K lien each for the lot."

"I, I can't believe you." Yang almost scolded him. "You to the world are a ten year old boy, of course the professor was going to protect you. Also. Behemoths are not to be trifled with." She watched him for a moment. Knew he was not convinced. Then rolling her eyes Yang understood, but she had to ask. "Just how many have you and this preschool gang of SCP hunters taken down?" He blinked, confused. "Um, not sure, all semester? Hay, Scarlett? What's our count?"

Yang watched a tall girl older then Ruby by about two year's coming over to them. She was dressed no frills practical clothing in hard boots, pants long sleeve shirt, still in that camera harness with a white colored helmet. "What? This run? About seven million total for each this week, another six for the last week." Yang whistled between her teeth at the amount.

"Nice haul, I have to admit." Isaac quipped pointing a thumb at Yang. "Yang wants to know how many behemoths we nulled this semester."

"Ok, off the top, without looking at the count about forty two, so far." She answered. "Possibly fifty, I'd have to check." She added. Yang puzzled a bit something was tugging at her mind, she blinked. "Oh, hay, you're the leader, right?" Scarlett nodded. "I'm the caller, yes. It was my turn."

Yang chuckled almost disbelieving. "You take turns?" She nodded explaining. "At the upper academies they form team's, right? So we practice. Incase someone becomes a leader there." Yang nodded slightly impressed. "And you color code your teams of four, using simple instructions. Evade, attack, faint." Scarlett nodded smiling Yang had it in one.

"Yes, without someone calling out you each have to pay attention to the whole battlefield. That's more then distracting. The team leader should take care of there team, not all of them, so I got to play overseer or the watcher as Isaac likes to call it. The older grim can do tactics, like what those behemoths did, they moved up to us quietly in a flanking maneuver, while the other grim pined us down, or simply delayed us, the first group attacked, after a bit the second group came in. They rely on you being too occupied with the other grim, unable to do more then react defensively. We try and treat them as if they are as smart as us."

She watched Yang for a bit before recalling. "Oh, ya. I remember you, senior from last year." She relaxed and seemed to confide in Yang. "We kind of get some advanced teachings, Isaacs been coming up with some pretty good ways to take out grim, those energy blasters are still a pain, but we make do." She laughed, remembering something.

"You should have seen it when he first arrived, Isaac was way out there, always studying, his strange name, keeping to himself, but he has ideas, unconventional to the extreme. I still remember Cherry telling me when she saw him practicing with a half dozen crippled beowolves tied to one spot, he'd put himself in the center or have them in a line, and practice dodging them. Just doing random stuff to see what would work. I had to see it, then try it. It's a lot of fun with there claws and teeth removed, and completely different then sparing with other students."

"You should see the practice dummy for sparring, it is undefeated." Isaac added with a low toned of pride. "What's this?" Asked Scarlett. "Real. Emotion? I guess it has been a rough week." Isaac humped with a raspberry which was way to forced. "Aannd, he's back to normal, it was nice, while it lasted." Scarlett shrugged and faked a sigh of disappointment. Yang chuckled a bit before asking. "Are you all waiting for the teacher to get out of surgery?" The two nodded. Isaac giving a none committed shrug.

"I think he's going to try and use this to kick Isaac out of the school." Scarlet confessed. "That prof was hand picked by the counsel of get rid of the ears group, he replaced our old professor, and the staff hate an eight year old knowing how to fight grim better then their teachers." Yang blinked stunned. "Wait? What? Eight? I thought he was ten?"

Isaac shrugged ignoring Yangs out burst. "It would be a pain, but I would still be going out and learning as I could." Scarlett shook her head sadly. "No, you still don't get it, if your kicked out of school you don't, cant be a hunter, ever. No other school will take you in."

The look on his face said it all. He didn't care. Scarlett sighed frustrated. "I'm going to go talk to the hunters board, show them what a fool our professor is, maybe get him kicked out." She gave him one parting glance before she left.

"She's like everyone born on Remnant, she thinks becoming a hunter is a great way to, change things, help the helpless, see the world, vengeance, become famous. Or all of the above." He shook his head leaning forward. "The truth, is grimmer."

Yang snorted almost disgusted. "Oh, you just keep that up, that was not even close to being a proper pun." Isaac gave her a none committal nod of his head. "Need to start somewhere. The point is, from the data I've seen, over ninety percent of the hunters are dead or quit before age forty, most quit the game well before then, and you can look it up if you feel like it."

Isaac pointed to his emblem a metallic gray symbol. "This is the SCP's Icon. The arrows pointing inward signify securing, the ring around it is contained, the thicker circle with the locking like vault shape is protect. I took it as mine, my mark if you will. I have no illusions about fighting these grim, with schooling, or without, I will fight them. The future of the people living here depend on hunters, to clear out, stop, and eliminate grim before they attack a settlement or town, even a city."

Yang sighed, rather disappointed and tired of it. "You can take the fun out of breathing, you know that? Right?" Isaac chuckled rather darkly for a young boy. "I'm just a little ray of darkness intruding in on the carefree day of the unsuspecting."

Yang tried to hold back her laugh turning it into a sputter. "That was not healthy. You really need to up your game D man." He chuckled softly at the twist of his former name.

"Your attention please." The gathered students stopped talking looking and watching this middle age doctor. "Mr. Blau is out of surgery and will make a full recovery once his aura replenishes. I would ask at this time for any here who would wish to donate?"

Yang watched the small slow stamped of students heading for the doctor even Isaac stood. "This should be instructive." He said standing and walking past Yang.

Yang scrutinize him for a bit. Knowing there had to be a way to reach him. "I think I'll go to." She mused wondering how this would go.

"Have you wondered how mid school students can fight such grim? I've been told repeatedly how powerful these grim are, how young students should not be hunting such things." He leaned to Yang as if whispering but said in a normal voice. "You all are brainwashed. You're taught not to risk yourselves, to play it safe, not to kill them all, you're taught in the end just to hold them back, not to win. The amount of lien spent on hunters could fund an army large enough to exterminate them. Yet it's only singles or small bands that go out? Most here could take their tests and become hunters right now. That's how easy it is."

As they entered the ICU the students formed a line. Laying there hands on the bedridden teacher transferring a part of their aura into him.

As they waited Isaac spoke up. "I should apologize, again to you, when we first met, my mindset was not for here normal." He sighed finding it difficult. "I still don't feel as others do, too long a time learning how to suppress emotions so I could do my job with the SCP I guess."

Yang frowned down at him wondering if he should be saying such things. "Ya know, you should take this slower, but what I wonder about, is, what baked you?"

"The black forest." Isaac answered. Yang saw some of the students shifting away from him. Some glances towards him seemed concerned. "Pretty bad?" Yang asked.

"Um, why don't you two talk about that, latter, like, when I'm not here."

"What?" Yang leaned forward her anger rising for any to see at the nameless student who spoke up. Isaac held Yangs arm for a moment before letting it go. "We had a campfire story time, the what was your worst grim encounter kind of thing. Once I started talking, I, I just couldn't shut up, until the end. We had to take the next day off, most couldn't sleep that night." Yang made an oh sound and backed off.

"Most wondered at first why I insist on everyone having three weapons. The black forest is why. You need your hand to hand, a ranged and a heavy hitting weapon. Some of the grim don't need to be near ya to kill or incapacitate you. Some you need to put down quick that's why the reserve nothing command." Isaac explained.

"Your crazy." A student blurted. "But in a good way."

"I am a product of my environment." Isaac deadpanned back to him.

"Yang you're getting advanced training, but that's mostly focused on law enforcement, hunting or fighting other people, not grim. The amount of selfish people using there skills to commit crimes in this world, its astonishing."

"When we hunt grim we do so with overkill, but that is why I succeed where others fail. I do not believe one cannot overcome them, no matter how untrained the adults think we are, I believe they, these grim are intelligent, at the least, guided."

"We train with grim, to fight grim, not other people. We find the packs, the large groups of them, and use the military like tactics I learned to kill them, heavy ordnance to thin them out. We bate them to separate from the pack and pick them off, always making them overextend. We travel in large groups, so we can stomp any grim we come across."

"When, if I finely graduate I will start a mercenary army to wipe out grim, make these creatures see us as a danger and come to us. We will not wait for them to arrive and then fight. My mindset is this is a war for survival, and you fight a war to win. You don't give your life, you make them give there's."

As Isaac talked Yang could see the other students spirits lifting, their nods and murmurs of approval she half expected to see them applaud as he finished.

Yang did laugh when it was his turn and he asked. "Ok, what do I do?"

* * *

Kind of a slice of life thing, but it ties up some points for world building and closer with Yang, which I think I could have done better.

Anywho. Thanks for reading, leave a comment, send an e-mail as it helps me improve giving better storytelling.


End file.
